What Could He Possibly See In Me
by julescon123
Summary: What if Eponine was actually in love with Enjolras instead of Marius? E/É and M/C
1. Chapter 1

What if Eponine was actually in love with Enjolras instead of Marius? E/É and M/C

Eponine's POV

"Eponine, come on I want to go to the Les Amis meeting!" screamed Gavroche.

"Oh I'm coming. Calm down Gavroche," I said.

Actually I was pretty excited about the meeting as well, I loved going to them and not only because of the ruggedly handsome leader. I like hearing them talk about changing the lives of the poor although it all seems a bit futile. I want to try to input my ideas but I'm scared to because I'm pretty sure the only reason they let me hang around is because I'm Gavroche's older sister.

Gavroche and I recently snuck out of our parents' house, however there is still the fear that they could find us and drag us back. But, Gavroche and I don't like to think about that. We may be poor, but at least we're together and not involved in our father's "honest" work.

"Come on Eponine! You're lagging behind, we're gonna be late," screamed Gavroche as he was running ahead.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yell back.

Gavroche and I sprint into the café right as Enjolras is about to start talking. Enjolras smiles warmly at us and I get butterflies in my stomach after seeing his gorgeous smile. He should smile more, he lights up a room. So I'm a bit in love with Enjolras but can you really help me, he's so charismatic and independent. Plus, he's quite attractive. I remember the very first time I met him.

"_Gavroche I do not understand why we have to go to this so called meeting. I highly doubt they will welcome a poor woman such as me," I said._

"_Eponine they'll be fine with you. They're fighting for people like us, Plus, Enjolras will take anyone for the revolution and you're related to me."_

"_Oh fine," I said as I trip over the bumpy street and crash right into the arms of a strong, muscular man._

"_Oh Monsieur I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention," I say in a hurried tone._

"_Oh it's quite alright Miss I wasn't paying attention either," he says back._

_He is very attractive and charming with his blonde, curly hair. I wonder who this man is. Maybe Gavroche knows him, he seems to know everyone._

"_Enjolras!" says Gavroche._

_I knew he would know him._

"_Hello Gavroche. How are you today?" says Enjolras._

"_I'm excited for the meeting of course. Also, this is my older sister Eponine, she's very clumsy. I thought she could come with me," says Gavroche._

_Of course he says I'm clumsy to him. It's a great first impression._

"_Well of course she can come to our meeting. I'm pleased to meet you Miss Eponine my name's Enjolras," he says in a masculine yet soft voice that makes my heart skip a beat._

"_Pleased to meet you as well, Monsieur Enjolras," I say back politely._

"_Well come on in, the meeting's about to start," he says as we walk through the door._

I continued to think of the blue eyed boy blue throughout his entire speech and I was so mesmerized by his eyes that I didn't even notice him walking off the stage and towards me. Gavroche had gone over with the rest of the Les Amis boys.

"Eponine! What did you think of the speech?"

"It was wonderful Monsieur," I say back with butterflies in my stomach as he smiles at me.

"Eponine you don't have to call me Monsieur remember, Enjolras is fine."

"Oh yes. I forgot, sorry."

"It's alright. Now come on let's talk to the boys."

I nodded and followed Enjolras quietly. Some of the boys were still a little shocked that Enjolras and I were even friends due to the fact that he normally doesn't interact with woman, which is truly okay with me.

Grantaire in his drunken states slurs, "Enjolras I still find it odd that you are actually interacting with a woman, especially one at pretty as Eponine. It's truly shocking."

I blush as Enjolras says "Shut up Grantaire."

"Guys you wouldn't believe what happened to me today," says Marius in excitement.

"What?" asks Combeferre sounding actually curious.

"Well I saw the most gorgeous young woman and I think I've fallen in love with her," says Marius beaming with joy.

Enjolras gives him a death glare and starts telling him that he needs to focus on the revolution which is of actual importance, but I just stopped listening to him talking and instead looked at the way his lips moved when he talked. I was beginning to go into a trance and I was afraid someone would notice so I quickly drew my eyes away but not before Courfeyrac noticed me looking. He smirked at me knowingly and mouthed that we'd talk about it later.

Marius broke me out of my trance by asking me a question, "Eponine, do you think you could discover who she is and where she lives?"

"What? Why me?" I reply.

"Well you know the streets quite well and I figure if anyone can find that beautiful woman it would be you," he says hopefully.

"Oh fine I'll do it. But you better pay me for it."

"Oh of course."

"Eponine you don't have to do all that just because Marius is 'in love'," says Enjolras.

Marius retorts, "The only reason you're mad is just because I have fallen in love and you haven't had the opportunity."

Enjolras snorts, "Yes because I really want to fall in love. There is a greater call, Marius."

"Yes, in case you have forgotten Marius," says Grantaire still drunk, "Enjolras's mistress is Patria. I can't believe you've forgotten."

"Well I suppose that's better than any woman. I have no time for that," says Enjolras.

I was hurt. Of course the man I love is the one man in the world that has no time for love. It's not like he would love me anyway, I'm poor and he's not.

"Well Gavroche I think we best be going. Marius I will look for this woman for you, but you should probably tell me what she looks like," I say so I can just get out of there are don't start crying with Enjolras's new revelation.

"She has long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes," he says dreamily.

"Well I'll try my best and do you think I could have the money now. Gavroche and I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Yes of course."

He gives me the money and Gavroche and I leave. Enjolras asks if he wants him to walk us home, but I decline saying that we'll be fine. Honestly I just didn't want him to see me cry because I don't think I can make it to our make-shift home. We say our goodbyes and leave and I'm already crying because Enjolras will never love me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's chapter 2! This is my first story so if you have any comments or anything just leave them. Thanks!**

Eponine's POV

The light that was seeping through the small window woke me up. Gavroche was still asleep in his little corner he insisted on sleeping in so I decided to try to find some breakfast. I usually can't, but sometimes I'm lucky. I'm still upset about Enjolras's revelation however I knew something like this would happen. At least were friends right.

As I was trying to convince myself that it is alright that Enjolras and I are just friends Gavroche woke up.

"'Ponine," says Gavroche, "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well I was just thinking that we'd try to get some food or money. Also Marius asked me to find that girl he's looking for as well," I reply.

"I'll help you," says Gavroche enthusiastically, "But can Enjolras come with us too because I wanted to hang out with him today?"

"Oh sure, that's fine I suppose," I say.

"Okay good!" replies Gavroche happily.

Gavroche runs ahead of me as we walk to the café. He always gets so excited to see Enjolras. I guess that makes two of us. Enjolras is such a good role model to Gavroche. He's strong, independent, charming, and smart. Gavroche and I finally arrive at the café.

"Gavroche, 'Ponine," Enjolras says, "How are you?"

"We're good. Hey do you want to go with us to find Marius's 'love'? I want to go with my sister and hang out with you so I think you should come," said Gavroche.

Enjolras contemplated this for a bit and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Alright I'll go with you two. Let me just tell all of the guys," said Enjolras.

"Yes! Eponine, Enjolras is coming!" says Gavroche in excitement.

"I know I heard him Gavroche," I said back.

Enjolras was back in a few seconds and we started to walk towards the place Marius first saw his "love". I walked beside Gavroche and Enjolras silently as they conversed rather vividly. As they were talking I saw a girl with long blonde hair and a gorgeous dress. That has to be her.

"Hey guys I think I found her," I said.

"Where?" said Gavroche.

"Right there with the long blonde hair and pretty dress," I reply.

"Oh yes I see her. That's definitely her. She's someone Marius would fall in love with. She's very pretty," says Enjolras.

Of course he thinks she's pretty, I think, the blonde rich girl with the pretty dress. There is no way I could ever compete with her.

"But she's not exactly my type," said Enjolras, "I highly doubt she has her own opinions on anything or even cares about the poor of our country. But, I don't know she could."

"I thought you only had eyes for Patria," I say quietly.

"Well if I were to be with a woman, it wouldn't be someone like her," he replies.

"Oh well that makes sense I suppose," I say blusing. I wanted to say if he would want to be with someone like me but I said, "We better follow her so we know where she lives."

We follow her quietly and she leads us back to a smaller house. It's a nice house and I wish I had a house like that. After we find out where she lives we go back to the café to tell Marius. He's there along with most of the members of the Les Amis.

"Marius we found her," I say.

"Oh you did! Thank you so much. Can you show me where?" he replies enthusiastically.

"I'll show you," says Gavroche.

Marius and Gavroche leave which just leaves most of the members of the Les Amis and me. I go to a table in the back and sit down to wait for Gavroche to come back which is when Courfeyrac sits by me.

"Good afternoon Madam," says Courfeyrac.

"You can call me Eponine," I say.

"Oh alright then I will now call you Eponine. So how long have you been in love with Enjolras?" he asks.

"What?" I say with panic in my voice, "I am not in love with him. We're just friends I swear."

"Really, then why were you staring at his lips yesterday?" he asks.

"Well, because I guess I sort of am in love with him," I stutter quietly.

"Hey, it's alright I'm not going to tell him," he says back kindly.

"Oh thank you so much. I really don't want him to find out because there is no way he loves me back. First of all, I'm a street rat. And then second of all, he has no interest in women," I say quietly.

"Hey I wouldn't be so sure about that. I mean you never know," he says encouragingly.

"No there's no way. I mean what could he possibly see in me? I'm sorry I have to go. Thank you for not telling him," I say as I run out the door of the café not even realizing that I would have to go back soon in order to meet Gavroche here.

**Okay so here's chapter 2! If you have any comments just leave them below. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. But here's chapter 3. Thanks for your comments! Enjoy.**

Eponine's POV

I continued to walk the streets of France until I realized that Gavroche would be back at the café soon. I should probably go back there soon, although I really don't want to. I slowly make my way back to the café. As I walk in the door I hear Marius talking enthusiastically.

"Guys, she is perfect! Her name is Cosette and she is the most beautiful woman ever. Oh 'Ponine, you're here. I will give you more money because of your help. Thank you so much for finding her," says Marius in a daze.

"Oh Marius, that is not necessary. I'm just happy that you're happy," I say back.

"Are you sure 'Ponine?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," I say smiling.

I am truly happy for Marius. He deserves to be with someone. He's so sweet and caring. I just wish I could have someone and more specifically Enjolras. Through all of this, Enjolras glares at Marius. I understand that with Marius falling in love, everyone is a bit distracted from the revolution, but he should still be happy for him. Maybe Enjolras just doesn't understand what it's like to be in love.

"Marius, I still do not get your childish and petty need for love," says Enjolras.

"Enjolras just let him be happy," I say defending Marius.

"But he's distracted from the revolution," says Enjolras.

"But he's happy and in love and that's all the matters," I say still defending Marius.

Enjolras doesn't respond and just kind of stares into space after that. The rest of the boys just shrug and keep drinking. I was really getting tired of being there and I just wanted to go home so I told Gavroche I was leaving. He said he was ready too so we walked home together.

We finally arrived home and I went straight to my makeshift bed and laid there. I thought about my day but mainly Enjolras. I began to cry because I realized that he will never love me. Well at least we can still be friends right? No, that will never be enough.


End file.
